Every Minute Every Second
by dontmindmeimjustafangirl
Summary: Phan fuff. Just fluff omg. Dan is rushed into hospital and Phil confesses his feelings through tears


There he is. There is the guy I have been dreaming about since I met him. His chocolate brown eyes and soft hair, the way he laughs, the way he cries at his favourite television shows. He is perfection to me. He always will be and my feelings will never change. But if only he would feel the same way.

I stood there in the doorframe, seeing Dan out to his third date with the same girl. I hope that the tradition of third dates doesn't happen with Dan tonight, at least while I'm there and an hear them.

"See you later Phil, don't eat my Malteasers or I'll set Delia on you." Dan said in his usual jokingly sarcastic voice. I chuckled to myself as I shut the door on him as he walked out.

I collapsed onto the sofa, burrowing in my thoughts and feelings. Should I tell him? Does he feel in any way the same? I hope that I can someday express how I feel without ruining anything. I turned the television on and opened my laptop. I read through some tweets. I looked on tumblr to see that the Sherlock fandom had once again, exploded as the season 3 preview trailer had been released.

Before I knew it, four hours had passed. My, how time flies by when you are on a blogging website. I started to worry about what Dan was doing. Surely they had finished dinner by now. Maybe he had gone back to the girl's house? I hoped that Dan was just enjoying a very long chat. But then the other possibilities started to arise. I checked my phone, no messages. I wondered whether to call or text Dan but he didn't want to disturb him on his date. Half an hour later the phone rang. I rushed over to the phone and quickly picked it up.

"Hello?" I said intently.

"Hello is this Mr Phil Lester?" said a woman's voice. I heard people in the background and beeping sounds. My heart started to thump in my chest.

"Y-Yes why what's happened, what's wrong" My voice trailed off and sickness arose in my stomach.

"Your friend. Dan. He has been taken into hospital after being hit by a car. He has been brought into intensive care and asks for your presence." She replied with slight concern.

I felt dizzy. I was going to faint. But I couldn't pass out when Dan needed me. I should never have left him, I should never have let him go..

"I-I'll be there as soon as I can." My voice trembled. I could barely breathe. The most important person in my life had been taken into intensive care.

I grabbed my coat and keys and raced out of the house, slamming the door behind me. I knew there was no time to catch a bus so I ran. The hospital wasn't too far away. I sprinted on, trying to get there as quick as I could. Thoughts racing through my head. I was running of pure stamina. I saw the lights of the hospital up ahead. Once my legs reached the reception doors, I collapsed myself at the counter. The receptionist looked very alarmed at the sudden heap that had just flailed onto her desk.

"Um… can I help you?" She firmly questioned.

"D-Dan Howell, he is in intensive care. I'm his flatmate." I wheezed panting at the receptionist. She pointed to the corridor with her long finger and went back to whatever she was doing. I quickly strode through the waiting room and jogged down the corridors, looking in each room for that brown haired boy that he loved. Finally at the end of the corridor was a room in which he was laid on a bed, plugged into tubes with an oxygen mask covering his face. But of course I still recognised his beautiful features.

I quietly opened the door and quickly sat down beside Dan. I started to tremble and cry. I took Dan's hand and held it to my lips.

"Oh my god Dan I am so sorry this has happened, I'm so sorry this should never have happened to you Dan" I whimpered into the pale hand resting in his palm. "I should have told you months ago. But knowing me I was scared at your reaction. I love you Dan" I breathed. "I always have."

Dan shifted in the bed he was laid down on. His eyes twitched, eyelashes slowly raising to reveal those beautiful hazel eyes that I used to stare into. I gasped, my concerns lifted and I wiped my eyes. Dan's attention flicked to me, and he slowly, gently lifted his oxygen mask off.

"E-every… minute, every s-second" Dan breathed to himself.

"Dan oh my God. Are you okay?" My voice was still faint. Like a frog in my throat.

"That's what I heard you say once. You always talk to yourself" He chuckled and then started coughing harshly. I suddenly realised that I was still holding Dan's weak hand against my face. I put it back on the bed hoping he hadn't noticed.

"No, please. You're warm" He said quietly. I returned his hand to where it was before.

"Dan you need to rest."

"No Phil. I need to say this." His voice sounded serious. "I know how you feel." I started to shift in my seat.

"Phil." He raised his voice slightly, only to make him cough more. I stayed still, turning red with worry and embarrassment. "I know how you feel, I've known for a long time. But I don't think you know." He sat up slightly so he could face me more. He took my hand in his spare. "Every minute Phil. Every second. I am in love with you." He smiled meekly.

"Every minute" I repeated "Every second I want to be with you. I have loved you for so long"

"I've loved you more. I was one of your 'fangirls' once Phil" I lit up inside and smiled. He grinned back. I love it when he smiles with such joy and happiness, like he really means it.

"Every minute. Every second" I said before leaning in to kiss him tenderly on the lips. He started to kiss back and we were there for a while before I broke away slowly. I looked into his beautiful hazel, chocolate eyes.

"Every Minute. Every Second, I am in love with you Daniel James Howell."


End file.
